terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
King Takunta Tuckyourshirtin
"Trespassing on others' property is not what a king does; a king conquers property!" ~ Takunta venturing towards the Nutshack with Mr. White in King Tuckyourshirtin & Mr. White's Journey to Polc Forest. King Takunta Tuckyourshirtin is the lesser-known younger brother of the famed King Tutankhamun of ancient Egypt. Though he was never a Pharaoh in life, he became one in death, being given vast magical powers by the Cults of the Great Old Ones. He is a reoccurring character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. Appearance Takunta appears as an undead humanoid with some areas of his body decomposed, while other parts look more alive. His rib-cage is exposed, & some dead tissue still clings to his ribs. Most of his head is a dirty skull with a strong overbite, but he appears to have an entirely different mouth underneath. As a member of a royal family, Takunta is clad in high-class clothing. His headdress has yellow & black stripes & features a cobra accessory atop his forehead. His shirt is an orange-yellow color & features inscriptions all over it. He wears a pair of shiny golden arm-cuffs, as well as a silken golden belt wrapped around a tattered brown tunic. History Takunta Tuckyourshirtin was not always known by the name we address him nowadays. He was born in ancient Egypt on July 20th, 1340 B.C. Birthed into a royal family, he was the brother to the soon-to-be King Tutankhamun. Takunta wasn't really noticed by his family that much, as his parents were not exactly expecting him. Because Tut was their first born son, Takunta did not become the next Pharaoh. In his youth onward, Takunta devoted his life to learning magic & discovering the secret to immortality. After his brother passed away at the young age of 18, Takunta wanted to seize the throne, but his granduncle/grandfather-in-law, Ay, took control instead, as he was manipulating political power behind Tut the whole time. As time went on & different Pharaohs would rule Egypt, Takunta became less motivated to step up to the throne & found something more powerful than the 18th Dynasty or the 19th could ever offer him. He discovered that there were 2 Gods missing from the Egyptian pantheon; Nyarlathotep & Quachil Uttaus. However, he knew that these names were cursed & studied them in exile, not wanting anyone to hear the names of the alien deities. In his travels, he met the Mad Arab, Abdul Alhazred, who had information on these entities, but would not share it, as it he believed it would be too much for Takunta to handle. But still, Takunta was magically capable enough to one day conjure the spirit of the deceased scholar & architect, Imhotep, becoming good friends with him over time. Takunta had learned much, & realized that the alien Gods he discovered were indeed real, as Imhotep encountered Quachil on several occasions. Imhotep is also the reason why Takunta refers to himself as King Tuckyourshirtin; the nickname sounded nice to him, especially since he was being referred to in a royal way. Takunta would meet his end sometime in 1285 B.C. due to unknown causes, but when he died, he did not see Anubis or Osiris as he was once led to believe, but a God far more horrific than either of them. However, it was not the end for Takunta, as he was resurrected by an unknown force on his birthday in 2015 A.D. He spawned in the basement of the Ledda Residence, clearly confused about everything that surrounded him. He monologued for a bit before trying to find help from anyone else in the building. The first person he saw was Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda, who had somehow not sensed him & teleported away in a moment of panic. But Takunta was not out of luck, as there was still one person left he could talk to: Heartman. The pink Wollip exited his shell to talk to the Mummy, but while he was initially horrified by his appearance, he complied to the false Pharaoh's interrogation. Takunta needed answers as to when & where he was, & Heartman told him everything he needed to know. He even told him that Imhotep was alive, to which Takunta was immediately intrigued & eagerly left to go find his long lost friend. Takunta & Imhotep would reunite sometime days later, & the latter would teach Takunta all about the modern world & how he could fit into the Terrachaoverse. On Christmas Eve, Takunta & many others were invited to Dan's house, & were all asked to write down their wishes to Santa Maria on cards which would be placed in a golden box. Takunta's wish was to have the power of self-regeneration so that he could restore his body & become "handsome" again. Or, at least try to. Next morning, his wish was fulfilled, & he was very thankful, though he was displeased that he would still have to look like an undead monster. On March 30th, 2016, Takunta & Imhotep were upstairs at Dan's place talking about different sauces for no real reason. The Pink Caper was listening on their conversation briefly & then left without a word. On July 19th, 2017, Takunta went to Polc Forest with a Chromanoid named Mr. White. Together, they ventured on a quest to find ancient treasure. At the halfway point, they had a snack before continuing onward through the cornfield. Mr. White was curious about the value of the treasure, to which Takunta confirmed that there is indeed some gold in the forest. Mr. White asked if the treasure was magical in some way, but Takunta only dismissed that as a "rumor". On their way, they both took a seat in the Chair of Uncomfortable Sitting. As one would imagine, it was indeed uncomfortable. Once they got to the entrance of the forest, they heard Palladius in the distance. Because Takunta is of a royal bloodline, he believed he had no need to pay to get in the forest. Palladius understood as Mr. White was rapping in the background. Venturing deeper into the forest, they found a golden box, believing the treasure to be inside of it. Mr. White opened the box & gleefully ran off with the gold coins inside of it, but he tripped & fell before he could get further. But Takunta did not care, for he was pursuing a greater prize; a mystical amulet wedged inside the fallen tree that the box was next to. He knew all along that this amulet would be more valuable than the gold, but did not tell Mr. White about it so that he could find it himself. After rendezvousing with Mr. White elsewhere in the woods, Takunta said that he would sell the amulet at an auction (even though he didn't) & had a quick snack before both of them would exit the forest. On their way back, Mr. White spotted a building in the distance, revealed to be an abandoned place called the Nutshack. They went in there together & found that it was incredibly messy on the inside, clearly having been vacant for a long time. Takunta left with a old, rusty soda can as a souvenir & Mr. White would follow him as they returned to the Ledda Residence. On December 29th, while Dan was at a museum in Albany, Imhotep & Takunta telepathically communicated with him, showing off their ability to speak through the deceased. While it's unknown as to whose mummified corpse Imhotep was speaking through, Takunta was speaking through the body of Ankhefenmut. Dan was intrigued for the moment, but left the room afterwards, calling them "a bunch of goofs". At an unknown point in time, Takunta had found two more amulets to accompany the one he found in Polc Forest, & used all three of them to summon an aspect of Cthulhu to communicate with him. Takunta wanted to learn about the Great Old Ones & where to find them. Cthulhu obliged, but only if Takunta would in turn pledge his loyalty to the Old Ones. He agreed, & so, he made contact with several of the eldritch alien Gods, obtaining the forbidden knowledge that would elsewhere be found in the dreaded Necronomicon. On June 9th, 2018, Takunta had returned, showing up at a campsite where Dan & Jack Jarren were hanging out. They asked him about the amulet he found last year, to which he explained what it does, along with its two counterparts. Though Jack was scared of Takunta's power, Dan wanted to see what he could do, so the Pharaoh complied. He used his amulets to summon an aspect of Cthulhu, & as soon as he spoke the incantation to do so, Dan's eyes glowed green as he saw dreadful visions. As Jack panicked, Takunta smiled deviously. The avatar of Cthulhu rose from the lake, turning it into an unnatural shade of green. Dan snapped out of his trance & used the Reality Stone to send the avatar back from whence it came. He was afraid of what would happen if he let Takunta have his fun, but was eased when he learned that he had an Elder Sign in his pocket the whole time. Takunta was not insane enough to summon the real Cthulhu out of nowhere. Dan then explained that he's met Cthulhu before, to Takunta's surprise, & said that he saw a glowing statue of Cthulhu in his vision. This is a statue that Cthulhu himself gave to him. Dan left to formulate some sort of plan, leaving Takunta & Jack to have their first legitimate conversation together. Similar to his encounter with Heartman, Jack snickered at his name when spoken aloud, to which Takunta finally explained where he really came from & why that's not his true name. Although, Takunta was still bitter in tone when he said that the historians forgot about him. Jack then looked in the lake to see who or what else could've been hiding in there, only for Imhotep to rise out of the water, announcing himself loudly. He was actually the reason Takunta was even there in the first place. King Tuckyourshirtin was one of those who were spared during the End of the World on December 7th. Takunta returned to the planet after it was rebuilt, but his memory was not wiped. Two weeks after all this happened, Dan would invite Extension Ro-Man XJ2, Doombringer, Lord Claudius Ko'Al, King Richard I, Takunta, & Gralien Android Pilot Z3D to his house for an important meeting. They were all sent letters in their respective languages, & were summoned to discuss what will happen to planet Earth now that it's back. Dan felt like he was too powerful for his own good, concerned on whether or not his empire should conquer the planet. Because of this, he requested that since all of these guys are leaders of some faction or group (or in Ro-Man & Z3D's case, highly involved with their own leaders), they should all conjoin their factions into a singular group to help Dan take over the world. In turn, each member of the group would control a certain aspect of the Earth, & they get to decide what that would be. This secret group would be known as the Illuminati, & to make sure that everyone was on the same side, he asked everyone if they were on board with this group being created. Takunta, like the others, was in favor of the Illuminati's creation, & once everyone stated their agreements, they were dismissed. Takunta would not return until May 28th, 2019, where he was hanging out with Imhotep at the Ledda Residence. Imhotep had a weird feeling that something was wrong, to which Takunta assumed it had to do with the fact that Dan was with his family in Maryland; every Memorial Day weekend since 2017, something crazy & supernatural happened when he went down there. But Takunta was not worried, for Vendu was down there with them, too. If Dan couldn't protect his folks, then Vendu could. Later that afternoon, something burrowed underneath the front yard, causing tremors. Takunta & Imhotep took quick notice of this, but the latter was contacted by Vendu, requesting his help as a sea monster named Danbaraki was attacking him. Imhotep exclaimed that he was busy, but was able to teleport Takunta to Maryland to assist Vendu. Takunta briefly spoke to Danbaraki before attempting to ward him off with an Elder Sign, demanding him to return to his domain. Out of tricks, Danbaraki turned giant, towering over Takunta & Vendu, & then stomped on them. Believing them to be dead, he flew away in victory. However, Vendu cast a magic shield over themselves right before Danbaraki set his foot down. Vendu was mad & Takunta thought he had everything under control, but upon hearing Danbaraki's name, he could then begin an investigation on their new enemy. Later that day, Takunta met up with Vendu & told him everything he knew about Danbaraki (he's a Deep One, he's allies with Jilarji & other monsters, etc.). Suddenly, Imhotep contacted them again, alerting them that the thing burrowing underground earlier sunk the well in the front yard. Knowing this, Takunta determined that an uprising had begun. King Tuckyourshirtin was one of the 14 people who accompanied Dan during the Area 51 Raid on September 20th. It's unknown as to what exactly he did while he was there. Takunta would briefly visit Dan's house on Halloween night, where he danced with Imhotep in a cloud of fog. On January 5th, 2020, Takunta briefly spoke through the mummified body of the priest known as Pahat in the Massachusetts Berkshire Museum to talk to Dan, but he couldn't see anything because of the corpse's bandages. He & Imhotep had a good laugh at Dan's disappointed reaction. King Tuckyourshirtin currently resides somewhere hidden in Egypt. Personality Takunta was more stoic & serious in his first appearance, almost threatening Heartman for snickering at his name, but in all of his appearances 2016 onward, he's become more goofy & whimsical. But he still retains his kingly persona, remaining as a prominent figure of power throughout the Terrachaoverse. Takunta is cunning & deceptive, seeking out power & knowing exactly how to manipulate someone into giving it to him. When confronting his enemies, he always does his best to put them down so that he can feel superior to them. He has a mighty need to assert his dominance & let everyone know that he's in charge. But despite his subtle god complex, he does show some humility when in the presence of other powerful figures, like the Almighty Tallest or King Richard. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Mummy Strength: Takunta is relatively strong for a living corpse. Though there is only one fight on-screen he has been seen in, he has shown that he's capable of combat. For instance, he is stronger than any Human & is strong enough to match Danbaraki's strength in his smaller form. Mummy Speed: Takunta has quick reflexes. Though he could keep up with Danbaraki in his smaller form, his maximum speed is unknown. * Naruto Run: Takunta was seen Naruto Running during the Area 51 Raid, in which he juts his arms out behind himself & takes on an aerodynamic position to run faster. Invulnerability: Takunta appears to be impervious to most methods of harm due to the low amount of pain receptors in his body. His maximum durability is unknown. Self-Regeneration: Thanks to a wish granted upon him by Santa Maria, Takunta has an enhanced healing factor, which is how he was able to grow back the organs he needed to live normally. However, they don't seem visible when you look at him because they have been blackened in color. Takunta's regeneration can heal him from any wound, no matter how severe. Immortality: Upon being resurrected, Takunta became immortal in that he cannot die by aging. Although, it is possible that he can actually be killed. Special Powers Dark Magic: Takunta is a proficient user of the dark arts. Even when he was mortal, he still had a decent amount of mysticism to him. * Teleportation: Takunta can disappear & reappear at will. He can also teleport objects seamlessly. * Telepathy: Takunta can communicate using his mind, & can even speak through the bodies of the deceased, no matter how far away they are. * Eldritch Summoning Spell: Using a set of amulets he found, Takunta can summon the Great Old Ones through various incantations. One notable instance was when he summoned an aspect of Cthulhu. * Animal Communication: Takunta has the power to speak with various types of animals, particularly snakes, scorpions, scarab beetles, & locusts. * Soul Manipulation: Takunta can raise the dead for short periods of time. He has yet to perfect this ability, but he was able to use this power to commune with Imhotep's spirit before both of them became Mummies. * The Mummy's Curse: Takunta can inflict curses onto people. Like all Mummies, he always gives multiple curses, & they all go in a sequential order. First, he causes a flood. Second, he unleashes a series of horrible music. Third, & worst of all, he releases a swarm of flesh-eating locusts. Equipment Great Old Amulets: Takunta has a special set of 3 magical amulets that can summon any Great Old One of his choosing, as long as he knows the spell to invoke the right one. Elder Sign: Because it's hard to trust those who serve the Old Ones & Outer Gods, Takunta keeps an Elder Sign in his pocket at all times if for some reason he finds himself in untrustworthy company. Weaknesses Takunta's one weakness is his arrogance. He never got to be an official Pharaoh of Egypt, so he has a bit of an inferiority complex, claiming that he is more powerful than he really is because he thinks that he's earned that title. His tenacity may be strong, but sometimes he gets a little overconfident with his plans, like when he underestimated Danbaraki's abilities. Despite that, he is still humble enough to accept defeat, though he might be reluctant. Also, in regards to his curse, he can only issue it if the person, or people being cursed have stolen something from him, or have directly threatened someone close to him. If either are returned to him, Takunta must abide by the rules & lift the curse. Trivia * His name is based off of a joke from the 101st episode of Ed Edd n' Eddy, "Postcards from the Ed". Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Mummies Category:Undead Category:Rulers Category:Kings Category:Ancient Category:Immortal Category:Magical Entities Category:Magic Users Category:Monsters Category:Demigods Category:Cults of the Great Old Ones